


Grave Walkers

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [21]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: When the truth sets you free, age sometimes is a burden near too great. Tree house rule #123: Safe beats sorry every time.
Relationships: Fear - Relationship, Mother/Son - Relationship, Tree House - Relationship
Series: Writetober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Grave Walkers

**Author's Note:**

> A flash fic for Writetober 2020 set within my Visions of Revelation universe.

“Dylan Andrew Stone, what are you doing in that tree house at ten at night?”

Here in the tree house he was safer than inside the house, now that he understood what he saw. The pale glaze over her eyes proved the truth. His mother too was a grave walker.


End file.
